


Dragon Riding

by NevaRYadL



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Multiple orgasms implied, Riding, Ripping the nsfw requests out of my one-shot collection, Size Kink, Throne Sex, minor D/S elements, mlm smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 11:05:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaRYadL/pseuds/NevaRYadL
Summary: Shao Kahn and Onaga indulge





	Dragon Riding

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Shao Kahn/Onaga, mlm smut, anal sex, implied multiple orgasms, minor d/s elements
> 
> A ficlet to go with some smutty art

“Enjoying yourself?” Onaga growled softly before lapping at Shao’s ear.

“Very,” Shao Kahn smirked, stroking his soft and just spent prick languidly as he remained seated in Onaga’s lap, impaled on the dragon king’s prick.

Stretched to the his body’s capacity, because while the dragon king may not have made a ‘monsterous’ phallic like some improper circles whispered about whilst blushing, but Onaga was proportionate to the his large size and Shao Kahn was feeling the stretch even now. Though, with the dragon king's great size, that meant that Onaga still had a very large prick. Which, based on their many trysts, was the perfect size to bring Shao Kahn ultimate pleasure. It helped very much that Onaga had a curious shape to his prick, the underside ridged delightfully and the flare around the head ribbed and the head itself coming to a point. It felt amazing as it pushed deep inside of Shao.

Onaga groaned as Shao flexed, squeezing around the massive creature, feeling his body clench on the few spends that were already inside of his body. He would likely take a few more before he was fully satisfied, boasting a rather high sex drive that had even a mighty dragon king sometimes failing to keep up with. Though the dragon king was ever so delighted to take care of his Kahn is his prick failed, using that long, long, dragon tongue to get Shao off while that jagged tooth maw grinned in utter satisfaction. For now, Onaga was still very much hard inside of Shao Kahn's body and the Kahn's own prick was slowly and surely hardening in his own hand.

“A throne befitting a Kahn,” Onaga chuckled before groaning when Shao flexed again.

“Indeed, a very fine throne befitting my greatness,” Shao hummed, stroking himself still, his body simmering with building lust once again. Onaga would be a throne befitting a Kahn such as himself, it was almost tempting to take Onaga from the lower chambers of the palace to do so. Oh the looks of terror would be delicious, to see the might Shao Kahn perched on the lap of the might dragon king Onaga. Their alliance already had people tripping to obey his command, but if the people found out that Onaga stayed in the palace during which? That would be glorious.

Three finger palms ran up and down Shao’s thighs, making the Kahn hum and flex around the dragon king again. And again the dragon king snarled, thrusting his hips up just a bit and making Shao Kahn’s lower belly heat with pleasure and his prick stiffen in his hand.

“Oh, are you wanting more, perhaps, Onaga?” Shao Kahn grinned, grin deepening when Onaga groaned and minutely thrusted up into him again. “Do you desire something of your Kahn?”

“Pulling that out?” Onaga chuckled before groaning when Shao Kahn squeezed down again. Three finger hands found Shao’s hips and squeezed.

“I could pull you out of me,” Shao taunted.

The hands on his hips faltered.

“Move, I beg you,” Onaga relented with a weak moan.

“Doesn’t seem befitting I move on my throne,” Shao smirked, spreading his thighs a bit and stroking his prick quicker as he stroked to himself with intent on finishing.

The first hard bounce nearly knocked a startled moan out of Shao, instead sounding more like a slightly surprised breath as Onaga bounced him with the sheer strength of his thighs. Bounced him, Shao Kahn and all his might and size, and bounced him with strength and speed, so much so that Shao Kahn had to grab the armrests of the actual throne underneath the two of them and ride the thrusts that had his hard prick bouncing and that big cock sliding in and out of him in powerful short thrusts. Shao Kahn rumbled low as the pleasure was fanned like a flame in his lower abdomen.

“Yes, just like that,” Shao Kahn moaned as his prick bobbed, a pearl of precome already form at the tip. “Move just like that.”

The glorious slide of the large cock fogged Shao Kahn's mind with pleasure, how the flared ridges rubbed against the most sensitive parts of the inside of his body, the flared head rubbing against him so deep inside of him, the sheer girth as it stretched him and never made him once forget it. How gloriously slick it from from both the preparation beforehand of both oil and the saliva of Onaga's long tongue that had pushed deep inside of him and then the dragon king's many spends pushed deep inside of him. This was pleasure only befitting his status, and only for him.

“Does it please you, my Kahn?” Onaga snarled behind him, voice tight with barely restrained pleasure.

Shao Kahn lifted one hand to fist his hard cock, stroking it feverishly as he quickly approached his peak.

“Yes.”

Shao Kahn made a mess of his hand and chest as he spent, squeezing around Onaga and bringing that dragon king to yet another peak as well, based on the growls behind him and the new heat inside of him. He panted and shook as the pleasure crackled down his spine like a lightning strike, making his skin alight with sensitivity. He rode Onaga and the after waves for as long as he could before that delightful pinprick sensitivity won out and he sunk back down on Onaga’s cock, planted deep and feeling the heat wave over him like hot sticky syrupy.

Onaga groaned behind him as he slumped against the mighty creature, idly bringing up his sticky hand to his face to examine it. Only for a moment, before Onaga gently took his wrist and lifted his hand up enough for the dragon king to lap the mess up with his long forked tongue. It made another spark of rekindled lust kindle and burn in Shao, but he needed a moment to recuperate.

“Does it please, my Kahn?” Onaga rumbled, voice syrupy with satisfaction.

“You always do, my dearest treasure,” Shao Kahn sighed contently, reaching behind his shoulder to fondly cup Onaga’s face.


End file.
